Terraforming Mars
For more complete information, visit this page. Background Information Mars is the fourth planet from the sun in our solar system, and is one of the smallest. This is one of the prime candidates currently for colonization by humans because of its decent temperatures, frozen water, and small atmosphere. Mars doesn't have crazy temperature problems like Venus or Pluto may have- Mars is too cold to be out there by yourself, but you won't burn to death on the planet like in Venus and you won't immediately freeze to death like on Pluto. Mars is a rocky planet and has area for humans to walk on. There are two moons orbiting Mars, Deimos and Phobos, which can be colonized in the late game. Colonizing Information Mars has a cold climate, almost no atmosphere and zero oxygen. However, because it has frozen water at its poles, terraforming Mars at the beginning can be quite easy. Raising the temperature of the planet melts the ice and causes sea levels and water levels to go up. However, there is not enough water in the ice caps to form an ocean. Oxygen and Pressure will have to be made artificially, and you need a boost for the water, so be sure to research everything about water as well. Starting Stats: Temperature: 218,027mK (28 retained by atmosphere) Pressure: 600Pa Oxygen: 1ppm Water: 17,615cm (82,384 frozen in ice) Tips * Do not have the temperature to be rising extremely fast and then leave it- water levels rise very fast and can easily cause your cities to go underwater. * In the beginning of the game, instead of buying multiple outposts, buy two colonies- there is a event in game that can make you over 8,000 credits per minute via trade route between the two colonies that will come early on. Don't waste your money on carbon mines. It may take a while, but the event will come. * If you are using Biospheres, watch your oxygen intake and outtake- you do not want to make your oxygen to go to +1 or -3 or some ungodly odd number that can never been naturally fixed. If this happens, you can 'cull' or 'preserve' species as necessary to fix this. * (on the topic of the culture tab) Try to go for wealth early on so you can make money and then shift towards knowledge in the later game when you are financially stable. If you do not want to spend culture points on this, choose Horizon as your starting faction. This gives you wealth as well as plutocracy. * Do not build an extreme amount of small facilities. Small facilities need to be managed and have maintenance cost and while the game never explains this, if you build four hundred buildings and are only making 1,000 credits, you will go broke- to prevent this, disable unneeded systems, and later demolish them when you can. Category:Terragenesis Category:Mars Category:Colonization Category:Terraforming Category:Planets of Terragenesis Category:Terrestrial Planets Closest To The Sun